Showdown
by PhoenixRequiem
Summary: OneShot with the final battle.


A/N: One shot that I came up with. Was reading one day and decided to post what I was thinking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but so does everyone else.

**Showdown**

"_Here lies the body of Ginerva Molly Weasley, who valiantly fought and died in the Last Stand of Hogwarts. She was a brave women and extremely loving girlfriend. May she always be remembered."_

_GMW_

_August 11, 1981 – May 17, 1997_

"You will never be forgotten, nor replaced in my heart… I love you Ginny."

Flashback

"**_Avada Kedavra!"_**

Harry stood helpless as he watched the Killing Curse rocket across the battle field and slam into the back of his love. Ginny barely had time to muster up a look of surprise before she was overcome by the effects of the curse.

The next thing that happened proved once again that impossible is not a term that applies to Harry Potter. Harry utterly destroyed the Anti-Apparition wards around Hogwarts as Harry apparated over to Ginny, catching her before she even hit the ground.

'_No…. This can't be happening…'_ thought Harry.

The silence was deafening on the grounds of Hogwarts as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Harry and could literally feel the power rolling off in waves.

As Harry was mumbling incoherently to himself due to the shock of seeing his beloved girlfriend die, Lord Voldemort decided a good taunting was in order.

"See Potter... all those around you that care for you end up dead in the end. First your pathetic parents in their futile attempt to stop me from coming after you. While I must admit that your insolent mudblood mother managed seriously delay my plans they could not stop me. Even the great Dumbledore himself couldn't stop me. I once proposed you to join me so we could rule together, but now…. **YOU MUST DIE!"**

"**_Avada Kedavra!"_**

Harry Potter will forever go down in history for the events of the next few minutes. Harry stood up in the path of the curse and muttered softly, "_For Ginny…"_

His eyes glowed dangerously and then screamed, "**_NO!_**"

The curse gave a resounding gong as it washed over him.

The crowd that had surrounded himself and Voldemort was left speechless. Even Voldemort himself couldn't fathom how he had done it yet again.

Something had snapped in Harry.. He had finally figured out this so called "_Power the Dark Lord knows not…"_. Ironically the old man was partially right when he said it was the power of love.

Harry's love for Ginny was so strong that he allowed him to tap into the power of the Earth itself and with a building such as Hogwarts with so much magical energy so close, the power Harry absorbed was near infinite.

"Tom… your time has come." said Harry.

"No…No… that's _impossible!_" screamed Lord Voldemort as he frantically tried to find a way to get away from his green eyed nemesis.

"Goodbye Tom"

Harry used no incantation, no wand, nor any movement at all. He simply raised his arm and cupped his hand and let loose the most powerful and most concentrated magical blast since the destruction of Atlantis.

(A/N: Think Gohan from DBZ right as he finally killed Cell, for those of you who has seem it.)

"**_NOooooooooooooo…"_** Voldemort screamed pierced the atmosphere as he was overwhelmed by Harry's blast.

Lord Voldemort was no more.

A five mile long strip of charred land from where Harry stood into the Forbidden Forest was left as a testament to the sheer force of the blast. The land in that strip would never grow back and would serve as the monument to the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"I'm so sorry Ginny… I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" said Harry as he fell to his knees next to her body. Those around him couldn't help but watch as the great hero Harry Potter was destroyed by the guilt.

The rest of the Dark Lord's forces did not even put up a fight after seeing what Harry did to the "greatest" Dark Lord in history. Aurors went around and arrested all of the Death Eaters and caged up the Dark creatures.

Ginny's funeral was held just a few days after the attack on Hogwarts. Harry Potter used every ounce of his political power to make sure this funeral was just as big as Dumbledore's was the year prior.

End Flashback

Harry slowly walked away from the newly unveiled Tombstone in the Potter graveyard at Godric's Hollow. There were literally thousands of people there.

"Hey mate… You know she's never truly gone. She will always be right here... right in your heart", said Ron as put his hand over Harry's heart.

"You will never be forgotten, nor replaced in my heart… I love you Ginny."

**The End**

A/N: So yea… this was something I had thought of…. I'm trying to piece together a much later work, and I may or may not use this in it… We'll just have to see how it goes…. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
